The Killer mansion and an evil spirit
by Varun Dhawan
Summary: Konoha Eleven along with Team Taka are stuck in a huge mansion with an evil spirit! The only way to get out of the place has been destroyed, and it's even impossible for a highly skilled shinobi to get out. Will they'll be able to get out alive? Or the evil spirit will get them? To find out, click on the fiction. The major pairings are: NaruHina, Nejiten, SasuSaku and KibaIno.
1. Trapped in the horrible mansion!

**_Chapter 1-Trapped in the horrible mansions_**

* * *

Summary: Konoha Eleven along with Team Taka are stuck in a huge mansion with an evil spirit! The only way to get out of the place has been destroyed, and it's even impossible for a highly skilled shinobi to get out. Will they'll be able to get out alive? Or the evil spirit will get them? To find out, read the full story. A fiction full of suspense, mistiry, action, humor and romance. The major pairings are: NaruHina, Nejiten, SasuSaku and KibaIno. And a little KibaHina and NaruSaku, if you wanna look for it.

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if i did, Onoki would have died._

* * *

A peaceful morning in the Konohagakure, the konoha Eleven were at their regular meeting place. Well, you can say Konoha Ten tough, because certain blond we know was late as always. **(A/N: I didn't put Sai in this fiction. Well, you can say, he's out for a mission or something, if you want.**)

"NARUTO IS LATE!" The pink haired konoichi shouted loudly. "Geez, Sakura. You're way too loud." The dog boy commented. "Oh yeah? You aren't so shy and low yourself." Sakura said putting her hands on her waist with an annoyed face.

"Well, i never said that. I just mean, come on, i'm lucky that i got Hinata on my team, or i would be like Naruto or Lee, always getting beaten up by their female comrade, and Ino isn't less bitch either." Kiba said with a smirk.

"So as i wa-" Kiba was cut off by the dead look on the face of the three deadly konoichis. "H-H-Hey, c-calm down, i d-didn't meant a-a-anything." Kiba said in a shaking voice trying to defend himself with his hands and then.

BAM!

"Kiba-kun! Please Talk to me! Don't die here! Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, sitting down on ground, shaking the totally beaten up Inuzuka who was laying on the floor with a black eyes and some balls on head. "D-Damn..." He slowly manged to say. The big ninja hound licked his beaten up master's face and whined.

"So, I'm a bitch huh?" Ino said, annoyed, clutching her fist. "You look better when with your mouth shut." Tenten said in the same tone as Ino. "Now better watch it." Sakura added too.

"I can understand your feelings!" Lee exclaimed, tightening his fist, while tears coming from his eyes, like always when he's talking about youth. "You should learn to be quite, Kiba." Shino said calmly. "Agreed." Neji shook his head. "Y-You g-girls a-are monsters..." He said slowly.

~After Ten Minutes~

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late!" Naruto came greeting his friends. "YOU CALL IT A LITTLE LATE?! IT'S BEEN THIRTY MINUTES! SERIOUSLY NARUTO, YOU'RE SO UNPUNCTUAL!" Sakura shouted as loud as she could.

"Geez, Sakura. You're way too loud." Naruto said repeating his fellow friend's words. "You better watch it Naruto~" Kiba said in a shaking voice, still trembling. "Huh? What do ya mean?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, y-you see-" Hinata paused as came near her, making only difference of some inches between their face. "What? What?" He asked, loudly with curiosity, making Hinata's face get red as tomatoes **(I wanted to write red as pussy tho)**. "N-Naruto-kun?!" She exclaimed slowly with a deep blush. "Woah, Hinata. You look so red, do you have fever or something?" Naruto said touching Hinata's head. "Aaah!" She exclaimed slowly and was about to faint but stopped by Kiba.

"Oi, Oi, Hinata. You can faint on Naruto later, i remember, Shino has an important matter to tell us, right?" Kiba said, seem to be recovered from his damage.

"Yes," Shino said taking out a piece of paper from his kunai holder. "What's that?" Shikamaru asked and Akamaru woofed. "You see, yesterday, i found it outside of my house." Shino said showing it to others. "A letter?" Tenten asked with surprise. "Yes." Shino said as Kiba snatched the letter from his hand and started to read.

"Huh?" He made a little surprised look. "It's an invitation, to a certain mansion at a place near land of snow." Kiba told everyone.

"Yes, and it's clearly written that all of us are invited." Shino said. "Eleven of us? What does he want?" Ino asked. "It's written that he wants to show us something interesting!" Naruto exclaimed leaning close to Kiba to read the letter. "Get off!" Kiba exclaimed, little annoyed and slowly moved a bit away.

"That sounds creepy to me." Ino said making a uncomfortable face. "Yeah, i wish it isn't some ghost mansion!" Sakura exclaimed and Shikamaru gave a look at her. "Stupid, those things don't exist." He said.

"Maybe -Munch- -Munch- he wants to give -Munch- us food?" Choji said while eating his chips. "Are you an idiot?! And stop eating!" Ino yelled on his fellow team mate. "No! This is yummy!" Choji yelled back and started to eat again. Ino sighed. "You really don't care about what's going on, do you?" She said slowly.

"So are we going?" Sakura asked. "Well it sounds interesting tough." Naruto said taking a packet of chips from Choji's bag. "This time, i agree with Naruto. It does sounds interesting." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement. "B-but i'm having a b-bad feeling about this..." Hinata said. Kiba raised his eyebrows at her.

"Wait?! you aren't crazy, are ya?! It's way too far away from here, and it also could be a prank!" Tenten exclaimed. "You got a point." Neji said. "Of course i do!"

"But still, i am having a feeling that this isn't fake." Lee said. "Same here.." The blond girl said, gently flicking her hairs. "Since we don't have anything to do, no missions or anything else. So, i suggest, we should go take a look." Kiba said.

"Agreed!" Naruto and Lee youthfully exclaimed. "I guess we should go too..." Shino said slowly sliding his goggles. "I think so.." Neji said. "B-but-" Tenten exclaimed but cut off by Neji. "So it's decided, we're going to the lands of snow!" Neji exclaimed, not so loudly, but still. "Fine.." Tenten said slowly.

"Get ready then, we are meeting in one hour at the Konoha docks." Neji said and disappeared. "Hell yeah! See ya later guys!" Naruto shouted and ran away. "W-wait!" Sakura followed him. "Let's go Hinata! Time to pack up!" Kiba loudly exclaimed and Akamaru woofed. Hinata nodded with a smile and two walked away.

"WE SHOULD HURRY TOO! YOUUUUUUUUUUUTH!" Lee shouted loud as hell and ran away. "Geez." Tenten shrugged and started to walk away so did others.

**_~After an hour~_**

Konoha eleven, including Naruto (Which was a surprise), were at the docks, in front of a big ship (Not so big, just a ship for maximum 17 people.)

"W-we should be thankful to S-Shizune-sensei, that s-she let us use i-it." Hinata said referring to the boat. "Agreed." Ino said. "Anyways, everyone packed their stuffs?" Neji asked and everyone nodded. "And ninja supplies, just in case?" Everyone nodded again. "Fine, then, let's go." He said and started to climb up. "It'll take at least ten hours to reach there by this, we should be thankful that land of snow isn't far away." Shikamaru said and climbed up.

"Ino, let's go." Sakura said to Ino, but she didn't replied. "Ino?" Still no reply. "Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. "Y-Yes?!" Ino exclaimed. "What's up with you?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her waist and giving a puzzled look. "N-nothing." She replied slowly. "Anyways, let's go.." The pink head said and they climbed up.

After everyone were on the ship, they set off to the land of the snow!

~Meanwhile at the Land of The Snow~

Four people in black cloak were standing in front of a huge mansion. The mansion was hardly visible though because of the heavy snow storm.

"Are you sure it is the right place, Sasuke?" The one with giant blade asked. The black haired shinobi nodded. "Let's get in then." Suigetsu said opening the door and he, Sasuke and Jugo entered. "It's pretty huge..." Jugo said, looking around.

"Oi, red-haired bitch, come fast!" Suigetsu shouted. "Shut the fuck up, water ass!." Karin exclaimed and started to walk inside. "Huh?!" She said as she stepped inside the room and started to look around. "What is it, Karin?" Sasuke asked. "N-nothing." Karin said and closed the door. 'I'm sure that i felt someone's chakra except us, a strong one. But then it suddenly disappeared, must be my imagination.' Karin thought.

"So, where is that person who sent us this letter, and what he wanted to show us?" The orange haired tall man asked. "I don't know. Well, he said that he will appear when the others will be here." Sasuke said looking out of window. "Others? There are more except us?" Karin asked. "Yeah, that's what letter says." Suigetsu answered. "Anyways, let's go to our room and get some rest." Sasuke said and started to go upstairs and his team followed him.

~After fourteen hours~

The Konoha Eleven were standing infront of a huge mansion, wearing white cloaks.

"Heavy snow storm.." Hinata said slowly. "Yeah," Kiba simply replied. "Anyways, let's go inside!" Naruto exclaimed and opened the door and they entered the mansion. The last one to enter was Kiba, he closed the door.

"Huh?!" Kiba exclaimed. "Wh-What is it, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. "Damn it! There are more smells in this house! And one of them is someone we know very well!" Kiba shouted and started to to run upstairs. "W-wait!" Naruto exclaimed and followed Kiba, so did Neji and Shikamaru. "You guys stay here!" Shikamaru exclaimed before following them.

Meanwhile at Team taka's room.

"Sasuke!" Karin exclaimed. "Yeah, i know." Sasuke said and got off the bed. 'This chakra, it must be him..' He thought, suddenly door flew open. Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru and Neji were standing infront of Team Taka.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted loudly as he saw him. "Naruto.." Sasuke said coldly. 'So, he's Naruto? jinchuuriki host of the nine tails.' Suigetsu thought with a smirk. 'Sasuke's former team mate, huh?' Jugo though. "Wh-what are you doing here?! Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't have any interest in answering your stupid questions..." Sasuke said and started to make some hand signs.

**Ox - Rabbit - Monke.**

And the lightning called, Chidori appeared on his hand. Naruto and others took positions, so did taka. "Looks like we have to fight here too..." Suigetsu said taking out his giant blade.

Naruto created a rasengan. "Sasuke, look! I don't want to fight you!" Naruto exclaimed. "But i want to..." He said coldly. But before they could charge toward each other they heard the sound of explosion and saw a huge explosion from the window.

"The bridge..." Naruto said. "Had been destroyed destroyed..." Sasuke continued.** (A/N: The only one way to get out of this mansion and some area around it was a huge wooden bridge, which had been destroyed. Now, even a ninja can't get away, since none of them can jump this high etc.)**

**_~To Be Continue~_**

* * *

**So, How was it? Hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon. So, R&R please.**


	2. The peace before the storm

**_Sup, i'm finally back with the second chapter. Anyways, let's get started._**

* * *

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything in Naruto._

_Chapter 2- The peace before the storm._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were about charge toward each other but suddenly they heard a explosion sound and saw a huge explosion from window, at a distance of one kilometer.

"The bridge..." Naruto paused. "Had been destroyed..." Sasuke continued in place of Naruto.

"The hell was that?!" Kiba exclaimed. "Looks, like someone had destroyed the only exit here..." Neji said calmly. "This isn't a thing you should talk about so calmly!" Kiba shouted.

"Sasuke, let's fuck this fight for now and let's go take a look at bridge." Suigetsu said looking out of the window. "Yeah, Sasuke, this is first time i agree with Suigetsu." Karin said. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Naruto! I heard an explosion, actually wha-" Sakura was coming shouting but cut off as she saw Sasuke standing. "S-Sasuke?" She said as her face showed three emotions, the happiness of meeting, the sadness and the anger toward him. Sasuke gave an emotionless glare. "I-It's SASUKE!" Ino almost shouted with joy.

"Be quite! Don't get so happy! He's still an enemy." Kiba yelled at Ino and Akamaru barked. "And why are you guys here?!" He shouted again. "We heard an explosion sound and were worried about you guys." Shino said calmly.

"Sasuke! Fuck this shit and let's get out!" Suigetsu said a bit annoyed and was about to open the window but stopped by Shikamaru. "You aren't going anywhere!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he sent four shadows to capture the Taka, he was able to capture Sasuke, Jugo and Karin but Suigetsu became water and appeared behind Shikamaru, between the Konoha 11, and placed his hand (Making a gun's shape) at Shikamaru's head. "Don't dare to move..." He said playfully. "Well, don't know about me, but you can't move for sure." Shikamaru smirked and Suigetsu noticed that he got caught in his shadow. "Don't get so close to enemy." "Damn you."

Karin and Jugo were trying to escape but couldn't while Sasuke was standing calmly. "So, Sasuke since we ar-" Shikamaru was cut off by Sasuke's sharingan.

"Sharingan genjutsu!"

Sasuke said slowly and placed Shikamaru in his genjutsu, making him release his genjutsu. Suigetsu, wasting no more time turned into water and appeared next to Sasuke. "Suigetsu, never get too exited." Sasuke said. "My apologizes." He replied.

"Hn." Sasuke said releasing Shikamaru from his genjutsu. Shikamaru shook his head, taking deep breaths. "Are you alright, Shikamaru?" Choji asked. "Yeah, fine.." 'Damn i fell for it' He thought

"Anyways, let's go." Suigetsu said and Taka disappeared. "Wait! Where did they go?!" Naruto asked looking around. "Toward the bridge." Kiba said following their scent.

"Then what are we waiting for..." Neji said as he ran downstairs, so did others. "W-Wait!" Naruto said as he ran behind them but stopped after looking at Sakura, who was standing there, looking downward with sadness. "Sakura..." He said slowly. "N-Naruto..." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, Sakura!" He said placing his hands on her solders. "I haven't forgot my promise yet!" Naruto exclaimed and started to run downstairs. "Thanks, Naruto." Sakura said to herself, wiping her tears then gave a warm smile.

**_~Some time later~_**

Taka were standing at the mountain edge, the place where destroyed bridge was. "Woah, it's pretty deep..." Suigetsu said looking down from the edge. "I don't know the reason, but someone probably don't want us to leave..." Jugo said looking toward the mansion.

"SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed as he and others came. "Wow, wow, these people are annoying..." Karin said, looking the ten leaf ninjas and a nin hound. "Sasuke, listen! I heard that you attacked and captured Raikage's brother! Is it true?!" He exclaimed. "And most importantly, they are saying, you're one of the Akatsuki! I can't believe that, please tell me it's a lie!" Naruto shouted but Sasuke ignored him.

"One, two, three, four..." Kiba was busy counting the members of Taka. "What the hell are you doing, idiot?!" Ino yelled at Kiba, putting hands on her waist. "Geez, shut up for once. I was just counting them, and it's weird. I'm sure that i smelled five scents at the time when we entered here, but there are only four people, right , boy?. Kiba said looking toward Akamaru and he woofed in agreement. "You too?" Karin asked. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked back. "Well, you see, I'm a sensory type. When i entered this mansion, i felt that there's someone else too." She said. "You too?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Enough talking." Sasuke said taking out his sword. "Let's finish it right here." He said as he covered his sword with lightning. "Look, Sasuke." Shikamaru said and Sasuke made his sword normal again.

"See, we would love to fight too, but since we are stuck in here, can't you just corporate." Shikamaru said, scratching his head. "And we're eleven, while you're just four! How the hell you're gonna beat us, huh?!" Kiba shouted. "Heh, are you challenging me?" Sasuke with a smirk. "Shut up, Kiba!" Shikamaru punched Kiba's head. "Oww! What was that for?!" Kiba exclaimed. "We don't want to fight, Sasuke. Come on..." Shikamaru said, trying to convince Sasuke.

'Oh man, this is troublesome. I don't want this violent idiot to start fighting with us. We got Naruto, but still, he had beaten a jinchuriki, who could totally control his tailed beast, and we also don't know anything about the abilities of other three" Shikamaru thought. "Hn, fine." Sasuke said putting his sword back. "But, when this problem will be solved, i'll kill you all." Sasuke said showing his sharingan. Shikamaru sighed. "S-Sasu-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke. "But don't think i'm gonna make friends with you or something." He added. "Anyways, let's go..." Sasuke said and started to walk toward mansion. "W-wait, Sasuke!" Karin said and followed him, so did Jugo.

"Heh, so you're that ass formal team mate of Sasuke, he once talked about." Suigetsu said smirking. "See ya, anyways..." He said and started to follow Sasuke too.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said. "Yeah?" "W-where's S-Sakura-chan?" She asked. "Now that you mention it, i didn't see her for a while too." Tenten said looking around. "Oh, she is in the mansion.." Naruto replied. "Then we should hurry go back too!" Lee exclaimed. "Agreed." Kiba said and they started to walk toward the mansion.

**_~Some time later~_**

Sasuke and Taka were standing infront of the mansion. "Let's go in..." Sasuke and started to walk but stopped by Suigetsu. "What the hell are you thinking of, Sasuke?!" He exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you know what i mean! We can just summon some damn hawks and get the hell out of here!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Fish boy, talk to Sasuke with respect!" Karin yelled at Suigetsu. "Well, i agree with Suigetsu. Why are we wasting our time here?" Jugo said ignoring Karin's loudness.

"Yes, we can get out of here easily, but i don't want to." Sasuke said. "What?!" Suigetsu shouted. "Just think about it, whoever this guy is, he tricked Karin's senses and a ninja hound's nose. I'm sure you guys want to know who is he, right? And, i also want to test my new powers on someone strong and clever as him." Sasuke said looking toward mansion. "If you say so..." Suigetsu said then he saw the leaf ninjas coming.

"But, still, i can't take these guys..." Suigetsu said making an annoyed look. "Can't you just kill them Sasuke?" He asked. "No, not now."

Suddenly, all of them heard Sakura's scream. "SAKURA!" Naruto exclaimed as he started to run toward mansion and others followed him. While taka just ignored her scream. "Hey, it looks like we found the one who called us here." Suigetsu said with a smirk "Let's go, anyways." Sasuke said and started to walk inside the mansion slowly, while Naruto and others rushed inside before him.

Some seconds later, they were at second floor. "Sakura! Where are you?!" Naruto exclaimed while looking inside all the doors. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He exclaimed. "Guys! I can smell the other guy's and Sakura's scent!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru woofed in agreement. "This way!" He shouted and started to walk toward dining room and others followed.

They entered a room. The room was huge and there were a big rectangle table and sixteen chairs around it. Sakura was sitting on ground in a defending position and backing off, and a man with a blue bird mask and white cloak was standing infront of her. "Sakura! Are you alright." Naruto exclaimed going toward Sakura.

"So, you're Naruto Uzumaki, the so called hero of Konoha..." The mask man said. "Who are you?! and what you did to Sakura?!" Naruto yelled with anger. "Don't worry i didn't did anything to her, i just appeared and she got scared." Mask man simply replied. "N-Naruto, he just appeared behind me out of nowhere..." Sakura said in a bit shaking voice, pointing at the mask man with her index finger.

Sasuke and Taka entered the room. "Huh? Welcome, Sasuke Uchiha, and Taka. You guys must be Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo and Karin Uzumaki." Masked man said. "Uzumaki?!" The Konoha eleven, except Shino and Neji, exclaimed together.

"What's so surprising?" Karin said looking at their faces and also Sasuke's face, which was a bit surprised too.

"Anyways, let me tell you why i called you here.." The masked man said. "First tell us who are you.." Sasuke said calmly. "Don't ask me question. Maskman said. "Shut up..." Sasuke said slowly and summoned some little four edge shurikens (By placing his middle and index finger on his arm, like he always does.), and threw them toward the masked man, but he disappeared, dodging the shurikens and appeared behind Sasuke. Wasting no more time, Sasuke turned and attacked the man with his snake sword, but man blocked his sword just by one hand. 'Heh, just by a hand, interesting.' Sasuke thought. 'Nice reflexes...' The maskman thought.

"You're pretty violent, Sasuke.." He said. "Heh," Sasuke smirked putting his sword back. "Just testing you..." He replied. Maskedman disappeared and appeared back at the place he was standing. 'Amazing..' Naruto thought. 'Great, now there's another troublesome idiot...' Shikamaru thought. 'This man stopped Sasuke's kusanagi with one hand. He is a trouble..' Jugo thought.

"Anyways, so, as i was saying. Let me tell you why i called you all here." The man said. "I just want to test your strength." He continued. "Test our strength?" Tenten blinked. "Yes, i want to see if you can stay alive here for ten days from tomorrow. If you'll be able to, I'll let you go..." He said. "Alive? What are you gonna do to us?" Choji asked. "Kill you, what else?" He replied simply. "What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm not going to do it directly, tough." He said. "I'll see if you can pass my challenges." He said. "What king of challenges?" Suigetsu asked and the man laughed evilly. "Wh-what's so funny?!" Ino exclaimed. "You'll see it soon." He said. "Why are you doing this, anyways?" Jugo asked. "Just to have some fun! I am stuck in this mansion from thousands of years, of course i got bored." The man said. "Thousand?! W-Who in the world a-are you?!" Tenten exclaimed. "...A spirit.." The man said. "And don't dare to try and leave this mansion unless you want to die..." He added and disappeared.

"Wh-what?! His scent has gone too!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru barked in agreement. "I can't sense his chakra either, Sasuke." Karin said. 'Interesting...' He thought. "Let's get some rest, anyways. I'll share room with Suigetsu. Karin and Jugo you can share room." He said and started to walk away. "Bossy as always.." Suigetsu grinned and followed him, so did Jugo.

"Wait guys!" Karin said and was about to follow them but stopped by Naruto. "W-Wait a second!" Naruto exclaimed. "Huh, what is it?" Karin asked. "Y-You're an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked her, a bit nervous. "You're an enemy, i don't intend to answer you.." She replied calmly, sliding her glasses. "Well, you see, i am an Uzumaki too. My mother was the second last jinchuriki host of kyuubi." Naruto explained. 'Kushina-san?!' Karin thought with a surprise look. "So, that's why I'm asking.." Naruto said. "You're still an enemy.." Karin said and started to walk toward her's and Jugo's room.

"We should go rest too, it's night already." Shikamaru said looking at the clock. 11:9.

"Yeah, you're right.." Naruto siad. "There are eight bed rooms, three bath rooms, two halls, a kitchen and a dining room." Shino noted. "That's quick Shino-kun!" Hinata said as a compliment on Shino's observation. "Since, Sasuke's team took two rooms. Only one of us will be able to get a whole room." Shikamaru said. "How are we gonna decide?" Sakura asked. "Let's play a game." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

A few minutes later. All of them wrote their name on a paper and handed it to Shikamaru. He made rolls of the papers and threw them on the table. "So, we're gonna choose one of them and the one, whose name will be in it, will get a whole room." Shikamaru said. "Anyways, who's gonna choose?" He asked. "Me!" Kiba exclaimed. "Fine.." Shikamaru said and let Kiba come. "Go for it." He said.

'Heh, this would be piece of cake, all i have to do is to sniff my scent, since i wrote my name myself, then the paper must have my scent.' He thought and picked up a roll. "Let's see...' He said and opened the paper. "Wooow! Looks like I'm lucky!" Kiba said showing other the Paper.

** Kiba.**

That's all was written on the paper. "Oh man! Damn it, Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well, looks like we'll have to share the rooms. So, i guess, girls should be togather. So, here it is. Sakura and Tenten, Ino and Hinata, Naruto and Lee, Neji and Shino, Myself and Choji." Shikamaru said. "Any problem?" He asked. "I guess not.." He said looking at others. "Well, let's go then." Shikamaru said and started to walk toward his room, so did others and Akamaru. Kiba and Hinata were still at dining room.

* * *

**Well, this the end. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will have more romance! Review, if you want me to update faster!**


End file.
